Sake
by Kazashi
Summary: Kiba is grateful to Kankuro for Saving him from the Oto nin. PWP, and Shounenai


Author's note: May contain spoilers, as it takes place after the Suna nin save the group who try to retrieve Sasuke. Flames only make me laugh, but reviews would be welcome.

"Oi, Kankuro-kun!" Kiba ran up along side the desert nin.

"Hai, Inuzuka?" was the enigmatic reply.

"I just wanted to thank you for, well, you know, the whole saving-of-my-life thing," Kiba looked over to the cat-like nin and smiled. "So, if you need anything, just let me know." With that, Kiba turned to go, but Kankuro stopped him.

"Well, Gaara has been better since returning to Konoha, but he still has his moments. You could give me an excuse to get out of the house tonight."

"You got it!" With that, the Inuzuka was gone. Kankuro looked back at where he had gone, and smiled. Hopefully, that loud mouthed dog-boy would get him out of the apartment the suna-nin shared when they came to Konoha, unless of course, the young genin forgot, which seemed infinitely more likely. Honestly, he and that Uzumaki Naruto kid had more in common than either of them would admit! Well, he supposed that he'd have to go home and face the terror that was Temari's cooking. She was a first rate shinobi, but her talents did not extend to the culinary arts. The only thing she couldn't completely screw up were MRE's, but even a complete _baka_ couldn't make those things worse! He remembered this one time that they had to, quite literally, get out their kunai and fight off one of Temari's grisly concoctions, as it had somehow come to life. Either that, or Gaara had infused the slime with sand, and made it _look_ like it was alive. Somehow, it didn't seem like Gaara would do that kind of thing… He really should have mentioned something about getting him out of the house _before_ dinner. Oh well, he'd put on his usual only-slightly-nauseated face, and eat the disgusting slime that came from Temari's kitchen.

That evening, when the Suna nin were just about to sit down to 'dinner' (a mush, green paste that neither of the boys were going to ask the ingredients of), a soft knock came at the door to their apartment. Not wasting a minute, Kankuro jumped up and answered the door. There, as promised, stood that Inuzuka and his little dog, Akamaru (arf!).

"Hey, Kankuro-kun, I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight. You had mentioned that you wanted me to help you in your taijutsu, and this is my only free night, unless something changes." Kiba stood there grinning.

"Kankuro, your dinner is getting cold!" Temari's voice came from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Temari, I did ask the Inuzuka, and he's not free any other nights…"

"Fine, get out, then. But you have to feed yourself, because I'm not waiting up for you!"

Not bothering to reply, Kankuro quickly ushered Kiba out of the house, and down to the street. "Domo arigatou, Inuzuka-kun." Kankuro said, turning to the younger shinobi at his side. "I don't know if I would have been able to survive another night in that apartment!"

"Wow, was Gaara that bad?"

"No, but Temari's cooking was!" At kiba's perplexed look, Kankuro explained his sister's deficiency in the kitchen.

"Wow. The best thing your sister makes are MRE's?"

"Yep. Sad, isn't it?" Kiba nodded and started walking towards his home. "By the way, Inuzuka, what exactly did you have planned for the evening?"

"Well, I thought we could hang out at my place for a while."

"Anything, so long as I don't have to stay at home during dinner." The two boys walked in silence the rest of the way to the Inuzuka compound, and when they entered Kiba's home through the kitchen door, no one raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Kiba had informed his family that Kankuro was coming over.

Two hours later found the boys several dozen bottles of sake into the family stash, and very tipsy on Kiba's floor. Another forty-five minutes, and they were completely smashed, lounging in a sea of empty sake containers.

**OW**! _Bright_ light! Bri-hi-hite light! Kankuro winced as he opened his eyes to find himself in Inuzuka Kiba's bed, with said shinobi curled up with his head on Kankuro's chest. He also realized with a start that they were both completely naked. "**_AHHH_**!" Kankuro tried to jump out of the bed, but only succeeded in falling out, and landing quite painfully on his ass. He also succeeded in waking up Kiba.

"Wha… Kankuro? What are you yelling about…" Asked the young shinobi groggily.

"What- what happened last night?"

"Well, after we got over here, we started into the family stash, and then we kinda had se-"

"That's what I thought," Kankuro interrupted, "Damn, my head hurts."

The two sat in an awkward silence, until Kiba finally spoke up. "That was interesting."

"What?"

"The whole, having sex with a guy." Kiba looked directly at Kankuro, and gave a little smirk.

"Inuzuka, you're one sick bastard, I can't remember anything…" Kankuro sat there trying to clear his head of the blasted hangover, and recall the previous night. That they had been drinking was obvious, due to the copious amount of empty sake bottles. But did he really have sex with the Inuzuka? And why was he not as repulsed by that thought as he should have been?

"Wanna go again?" Kiba asked, interrupting Kankuro's musings with a wide grin.

"What?" Kankuro yelled, then immediately wished he hadn't, seeing how neither of their headaches had gone away. "Why?" he asked at a much lower volume.

"Well, if you don't remember last night, then maybe you could try again, just so you know what happened."

"Why would I want to?" asked Kankuro.

"Why not."

Outside, poor Akamaru began scratching at Kiba's door, waiting for food. Unfortunately for him, judging by the sounds escaping his master's room, it didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon…


End file.
